


The Reaper's Deathbed

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, But no assault actually happens, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flashbacks, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual Fantasy, Stress Relief, There's only a moment where it's implied that a character is gonna try something, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Jesse McCree, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: When Jesse joined Blackwatch a few years ago, Gabe saw him as an ally. He saw the potential in him when no one else did. But over these past few years, Gabe sees much more in Jesse, and he's having a hard time ignoring his feelings. Jesse hasn't shown any interest in his commander, and besides, work comes first.When Gabe starts coughing up petals, things definitely take a turn, and his feelings become impossible to ignore.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse blabbers on as usual, bringing up something that Genji had said yesterday during training that was apparently hilarious. Gabe sips at the coffee in front of him, not really listening but giving the occasional nod so Jesse thought he was. The pair had made it a habit of coming into the kitchen early every morning before the others, and they had done it for over two years now. Gabe wasn't the most social man, as he made pretty evident to anyone who knew him. He always preferred to eat before everyone else so he could avoid the clamor of the large breakfasts that the base held. When Torbjorn and Reinhardt were in the same room, it was impossible to hear himself think. He had been eating alone for years, but Jesse decided to keep him company and join him, especially when Gabe made such good food for the two of them.

Gabe picks at the eggs on his plate; today he didn't make anything special, and opted for scrambled eggs and bacon. Jesse ate his in an instant, but Gabe had hardly had a few bites. He had woken up feeling less than alright; there was a pounding in his head, he felt a bit queasy, and his chest ached. He hoped that maybe if he ate he would feel better, but with each passing minute, the commander only felt worse and worse. Soon, every little sound drills into his mind painfully, and Jesse's talking feels like daggers.

"Jesse, I'm listening, but can you please lower your voice a bit? My head is fucking killing me."

Jesse had hardly been talking loud at all, so he frowns in concern and looks to his commander. Now that his attention was brought directly to Gabe, he looked rather pasty and like he was moments away from throwing up. "Hey, jefe, you doin' okay? You ain't lookin' too good." 

Gabe rubs a hand over his face, the pain in his chest only growing. "Fuck, no, I feel like shit...I just woke up and I feel awful..." 

Jesse rises from his seat and makes his way over to Gabe’s side, placing a hand against his back. As soon as Jesse’s hand makes contact with Gabe, the pain swells and his heart races. He folds his arms on the table and buries his face into them; his face burned red from the subtle touch, and Gabe had no idea why. Jesse hardly touched him, and Gabe was a flustered mess; he never acted like this before, so why now? This mixed with him feeling bad was all too overwhelming for Gabe and he lets out a shaky breath as he keeps his face hidden.

“Gabe, I think you need to get some rest. Genji and I’ll train a bit still, but you need to get some sleep, make yourself feel better.”

Gabe listens to Jesse speak, and he wanted to feel Jesse’s arms around him. Maybe the cowboy could take care of him while he was sick? Gabe would make Jesse watch a horror movie that he would probably bash the whole time, and Jesse would make some soup or tea or something to help Gabe- Wait, no. Why was Gabe thinking about this? Sure, Gabe knew how he felt towards Jesse, but it’s always been something he could push to the back of his mind and ignore. Why was he suddenly craving Jesse’s presence and touch? 

The commander responds with a nod. “I will….I’m really tired…” Jesse starts to offer to help take Gabe to his room, but he instantly declines. Jesse wasn’t helping. He was making everything worse. “I’ll be fine, Jess, I just...I need to rest for a bit.” He pushes himself up to his feet, his legs a little shaky. He gives himself a moment before he starts walking, heading towards his room. He stumbles here and there; God, was the walk to his room always this long from the kitchen? 

Gabe doesn’t even notice that Jack had been in the hall with him until his shoulder bumped into his friend’s. He nearly loses his balance, but Jack loops an arm under his and holds him up, looking to him with concern. 

“Hey, Reyes, you feeling okay?”

Jack’s voice sounded like it was miles away. A soft cough leaves Gabe before he falls into a violent coughing fit. This wasn’t your usual cough; something was stuck in his throat. That wasn’t a good sign. He feels Jack’s hands on him, can hear him talking, most likely asking him what was wrong, but all Gabe can focus on is the pain in his chest until-

A splatter of blood hits the floor, and it drips from his lips. Gabe’s body heaves with heavy, raspy breaths as he stares down into the puddle of blood at his feet.

A yellow flower, it’s petals wet with blood, sits and mocks Gabe as the commander catches his breath. A flower that had been coughed up, tearing its way through Gabe's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanahaki Disease. That's what Angela said he had. The disease was relatively new, or at least was only becoming known recently. It was a disease that didn't show any mercy. It was more of a fungus, she had told him. Gabe had heard a couple stories about it, seen some stories on the news. It was romantic in the most twisted of ways. It came to be when one loved another, but the feelings weren't shared. It sounded bizarre, something that romance novel writers concocted for an angsty story to jerk a few years from the eyes of their readers. But it was, unfortunately, very real, and very serious. And Gabe had it. Maybe the shock hadn't hit him yet, or maybe it had and it made him feel almost numb. But he wasn't surprised when Angela told him the diagnosis after sampling and testing his blood. He knew he cared about Jesse, but didn't know the extent of his feelings. He was in love with Jesse. That thought ran through his head while Angela had been advising him on treatment, but Gabe wasn't really listening.

He was in love with Jesse, and this love could very much kill him. 

\- - -

"Gabriel, I'm really worried about you. And I could tell by how Jack was acting when he brought you in here that he's worried too." She sat across from him, her brows knit in concern. Gabe's face was blank, and he didn't even shoot a glance her way. His eyes just had this blank look to them, like he was far away. Angela was worried that maybe he hadn't even heard her, knowing that the news wasn't easy for him. "Gabe-"

"I heard you." He speaks suddenly in a flat tone.

Angela sighs, folding her hands in her lap. "It's not a death sentence, Gabe, that's actually quite avoidable. There are things we can do, and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Gabe licks some dried blood from the corner of his lips. He felt a little better in the moment, but he knew it was only temporary with how he hardly even remembered being carried to the med bay. "You're talking about surgery...."

Angela gives a nod, trying to read his features. To no avail. "Yes, we can move ahead and do the surgery now if you'd like. Better sooner than later. Gabe, with your enhanced body, you haven't been experiencing the symptoms as early as you should have. But that doesn't mean that your body isn't being destroyed from within. A normal person at this stage would already be experiencing a need for bed rest and a decline in their mental state. It's actually....amazing that you are only now showing symptoms. But soon, Gabe, if we don't do the surgery, you'll get to the point where even surgery can't remove all of the disease from your body."

Gabe stares down at his hands, only noticing now the light tremble to them. Whether it was from fear or the disease eating away at his cells, he hadn't a clue. "My feelings for them will be taken away, won't they?" He had heard the stories. The surgery would remove any feelings for the person of affection. 

Angela responds with a nod. "Yes, but....when you weigh the options, there's a lot more pros to the procedure than cons." She takes a breath, knowing that surgery didn't always seem appealing to those with the disease. As soon as research started being done on it, she had spent three nights in a row reading up on every known case and all the little details about the disease. She hoped she wouldn't have to utilize her knowledge, especially not on a long time friend. "You could also try telling them-"

"No!" Gabe barks, his eyes finally going to her in a stern glare. After a moment, his gaze shifts away once again. "If I don't get the surgery, and the feelings aren't returned, what will happen?"

"... You'll die, Gabriel."

Gabe already knew that was the answer, but he just had to hear it. He gives a small nod, his eyes low as he speaks softly. "How...long do I have?"

Angela was hoping that Gabe wasn't serious about denying the procedure, and her lips purse as she clicks her tongue. "Since your body is stronger than most, I would say....four months tops. But Gabe..."

Gabriel was already pushing himself up to his feet. He wasn't going to listen to her pleads. When Reyes had his mind set, there was no changing it. He pauses when he feels her delicate fingers wrap around his arm.

Angela gazes up at him with fear in her eyes. "Gabe....at least....can you tell me who it is?"

Gabe hesitates, pulling his arm away from her grasp. "No.... Hopefully, no one will find out. I'll figure it out before that happens, Angie."

\- - -

And with that, he had left her speechless in her workspace so he could be alone in his thoughts. He lays down on his bed, letting out a hard cough. Another few petals come out and he twirls one between his finger. It was beautiful and a golden yellow; if it hadn't just come out of him, he wouldn't believe that this would be what could kill him. 

He wasn't going to get rid of his emotions for Jesse. Gabe was a cold man, anyone who didn't know him well feared him. He could be cruel and distant. Only a few knew that he wasn't always so cold. Jack, Angela, Winston....the veterans, pretty much. Gabe had never been good with personal connections. That's why Jack was chosen as Strike Commander over him. Jack was good with people. He knew how to form important bonds and really connect with people. He was happily dating Vincent as well, so he wasn't lacking in the relationship department either. But Gabe hadn't been in many relationships in his life. He had a hard time building any sort of emotional connection to anyone else. He kept to himself, and he had never thought he would fall in love with anyone. He just assumed it was never in the cards for him. 

But then this dumb cowboy with a big mouth and a rebellious streak came into his life. Someone who should have pissed Gabe off to no end stole his heart instead. He remembered the day they caught him, and the dark glare Jesse had given him.

Jesse had slammed his head into Jack's nose, breaking it. Nothing that Angela couldn't fix up, but that's what Jack got for getting too close to him. Gabe had looked at Jesse and it was on sight. Even handcuffed, Jesse wasn't afraid. He was screaming obscenities and insults at the Blackwatch Commander, but it only drew Gabe in.

Gabe finds his hand wandering down his chest to his stomach, then even further down, rubbing between his thighs. A soft breath leaves him. He would love to try and tame the wild stallion that was Jesse McCree. Hear him mumble in his thick southern accent and moan out Gabe's name. 

Gabe's hand slips into his sweats, his hand gripping onto the base of his length and he starts to lazily pump himself. He pushes his face into his pillow with a low groan; a shudder of delight runs through him as he's reminded up the shirt that's replaced his pillowcase. A red flannel, that reeks of Jesse's cologne. Gabe had stolen it when Jesse had gone to take a shower; being a high ranked member of Overwatch, he had access to the door codes, and he had snuck into Jesse's room and stole the shirt that he had been wearing during training that morning. God, it smelled like his sweat. 

Gabe pauses and pushes his sweats off, giving himself more room as his entire lower half is naked. He spreads his legs apart, running his hand along his shaft with a moan. His cock was quickly springing to attention at the thought of Jesse and the light touching he was giving it. 

Gabe would invite Jesse to his room, probably for a couple drinks. After they got a little tipsy, only enough to give them both some confidence, not enough to make them forget, they would probably sloppily make out. Gabe pictures the feel of Jesse's lips against his own, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought. He'd taste like whiskey. Gabe pictures how he would grope every part of Jesse's body, hearing him gasp and moan at each touch. 

Gabe buries his face into his pillow, surrounding himself in Jesse's scent as his hand moves faster along his length, a bead of precome forming in his slit as he's fully hardened now. He would have Jesse ride him; an image of Jesse on top of him, his face twisted in pleasure and mouth hanging open as he bounces on Gabe's cock. 

"Fuck, fuck…." Gabe gasps as he feels himself already nearing release. His room is filled with the lewd sound of him touching himself and his shaky breaths. His back arches a bit, and with a moan of Jesse's name, he releases against his scarred abs. He doesn't stop, his hand moving from his length even lower, teasing his rim. 

Would Jesse try to top him? The thought excited Gabe. He would let the cowboy have absolute control over the commander, make him obey Jesse's every wish. With a soft whimper, he pushes two fingers into himself. If it weren't for the obsessive thoughts rolling through his mind about Jesse, Gabe wouldn't even think about bottoming for anyone, let alone Jesse. But the thought of being at Jesse's mercy aroused him. 

Gabe was definitely tight as he was usually the top, save for a couple one night stands back in the military and in the program. His rim is a bit hesitant to take his fingers at first, but after he pushes his fingers in slowly and spreads them apart now and then, he takes his fingers with little resistance. His head falls back against the bed as a drawn out moan leaves him.

Use me, Jesse. Fuck me like I'm nothing. 

His fingers move faster as he thinks of Jesse spreading his legs apart and pushing into him, being rough with Gabe and absolutely destroying him. 

I'm your toy. I can take it. Fuck me with everything you have.

Gabe spreads his legs apart more, allowing him to push his fingers in deeper. 

Abuse me, fuck me into the bed. Make me scream for you.

Gabe's moans only continue to grow in volume, his voice sounding a bit desperate, which was a stark contrast to his usually low gruff tone. 

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse~" His moans turn to desperate gasps of air as he feels himself get close once again. He clenches his eyes shut, adding a third finger. He pictures Jesse fucking him at a rabbit-fast pace, making Gabe's head swim. He finally reached this climax with a drawn out moan of Jesse's name, his body going tense as his cum pools on his stomach, making a complete mess of himself and his bed. 

Gabe slumps against the bed, pulling his fingers out and catching his breath. His body feels light with bliss, and his mind wanders. What if he could really do those things with Jesse? A tired smile comes to his lips, and he pushes a shaky hand through his hair, his body coated in sweat and his own release. He'd have to shower later, but now, he just indulged in the thought of the things he wanted Jesse to do to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel watches as the agents of Overwatch surround Lena, singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. The room was filled with laughter and happiness, but his gaze soon landed on Jesse. He tuned out the singing and cheering as Lena blew out her candles, focusing only on the big happy grin on Jesse's face. God, he connected to everyone so well. It was nice to see him so happy. Gabe was probably the only one who wasn't singing along, and he hadn't noticed the concerned look of Jack beside him. He was too focused on Jesse to realize his nose was dripping with blood, and a small trail of blood made its way past his lips. When Jesse's gaze shifts to him, Gabe's heart skips a beat. A small smile comes to his bloodied lips, but it fades as he sees the horror in the cowboy's eyes. 

\- - -

Everything was going great; Angela had cut Lena's cake after she blew out her candles, and the doctor was getting a piece ready for every agent in that room. The energy was so happy and positive. He hadn't even realized his commander's eyes were on him, staring into his very soul. He was too focused on his happy friend to realize it. 

But then he heard Jack's voice, laced with concern, cut through the sounds of the festivities.

"Gabe? Gabe?! Gabe, are you okay?!"

Jesse shifts his eyes over to his commander in confusion, but when he sees him, he freezes, terror filling him. Gabe was gazing right at him, blood dripping from his nose, mouth, and eyes. Panic starts to fill him and he rises to his feet, rushing to Gabe's side and wrapping an arm around him. Gabe hardly moved, and didn't respond to any of their questions. His heart raced in fear; he had lost too many friends back in the gang, and he wasn't going to lose Gabe now. 

He gently shakes the commander, trying to get him to respond as the rest of the room turns their attention to the bleeding commander. "Hey, hey, jefe, I need you to talk to me, okay?"

\- - -

It takes Gabe a moment to realize that Jesse has moved and has an arm wrapped around him. At that touch, Gabe's heart races, and the pain in his chest grows. Suddenly, he's having a hard time breathing, and with a few raspy breaths, he finally falls into a violent fit of coughs, his blood splattering on the table. Jack and Jesse watch in horror as their friend heaves and coughs concerning amounts of blood onto the table and himself. This was more than before, Jack thought to himself. He had gotten so much worse in only a week? His gaze shifts to Angela, who has her lips screwed up tightly and her eyes filled with fear. She had to know what was wrong with Gabe. That's why Jack took him to her in the first place. 

Gabe suddenly rises to his feet, clasping a hand over his mouth as if to keep more blood from spilling, although the area around him was already pretty coated in it. Blood shoots from between his fingers as he hunches over the table, his body giving violent jolts with each cough. God, it hurt so bad. The pain was comparable to the torturous experiments of the enhancement program, but in a way, having everyone's eyes on him as his body was deteriorating right before them, was even worse. 

Then, the flowers come. Yellow petals fall from his lips, mixing with his blood and falling around him. Everyone looks on in horror. His secret was out for everyone to see; there was no denying it or hiding it now. Reyes had Hanahaki Disease, the fatal disease that ate you from the inside out. 

Gabe's coughs finally subside, and he stands hunched, gasping and wheezing as he fights for air in his damaged lungs. Everyone stares in disbelief.

Jack finally breaks the silence, barking orders to everyone. "I need everyone to get to their rooms! No one needs to see this. Jesse, I need you to help me take him to the med bay. Angela, I need your help." The commander shoots the doctor a glare, and Angela swallows a lump in her throat before nodding.

\- - -

Jack had sent Jesse back to his room once they got Gabe laying down on the cot in the med bay. Jack made sure that someone would clean up the mess in the cafeteria. His hands tremble as he grips onto his legs; he hadn't seen so much blood in so long, and to have it come from Gabe….his longest friend and ally, it was scary. Jack was genuinely afraid. He watched quietly as Angela examined Gabe; he couldn't tell if Gabe had passed out or was just unresponsive, because he didn't move a single muscle. Jack's blue eyes stay focused on the rise and fall of Gabe's chest, making sure he keeps breathing.

After Angela seems to finish up her examination with a look of despair in her eyes, Jack finally speaks up. "Why didn't you tell me what he had?!"

Angela's attention is snapped towards her commander, taken aback by his accusatory tone. "Jack, I'm his doctor….I'm not allowed to disclose anything he hasn't given me permission to disclose…."

Jack clenches his hands into fists. "Did you not see him today, Angela? Gabe is my best friend, and I am also the strike commander, I have a right to know!"

Angela looks to Jack with pleading eyes, gesturing to Gabe. "Jack, please, lower your voice….Look, I didn't want to hide it from you, but he wanted to figure it out before anyone found out."

Jack frowns, not understanding. "Figure it out? Was he going to do the surgery?"

Angela simply shakes her head, and Jack's heart drops. He should have known that his stubborn friend would turn that down. He pushes himself to his feet and walks over to Gabe, laying a hand on his arm. 

Gabe was in love with someone who didn't love him back. That was the only way he could have this disease. So who was it, Jack wondered. Who could have possibly stolen Gabe's heart and condemned him to this? 

"Do you know who it is…."

Angela gives another shake of her head. "No...I tried to get him to tell me, but he refused to let me know who it was….I thought if I knew, maybe we could talk to them…."

Jack sighs and curses Gabe under his breath, when he finally sees a glimpse of something poking out of Gabe's pocket. With a curious frown, he reaches down and grabs it. It was a picture, folded many times. When Jack finally managed to unfold it, his heart dropped to his feet. 

It was an image of the main agents of Overwatch, but everyone had their faces violently scratched out with a pen, to the point where some faces were only a hole. Even Gabe had scratched out his own face. The only one that remained was Jesse. Jack can't help the trembling that comes to his hands, his heart beating a thousand times a minute as the world slows down. He hadn't noticed Angela peering over his shoulder to look at the image, and she lets out a heart-heavy sigh.

"I knew it….I had my suspicions…."

Jack crumples the picture up into a ball, squeezing it in his hands as he clenches his jaw tightly, staring down at Gabe. It was Jesse. Why was it Jesse? WHY WAS IT JESSE? 

Jack tenses as he feels Angela's hand on his back and he's pulled from his thoughts, his gaze shifting over to her. She sighs once more, her voice soft as she can tell that Jack is quite shocked by the discovery. "I need you to talk to Jesse….Jack, Gabe will continue to deny the surgery, and his chance to get the procedure is drawing to a close. If he doesn't get it soon, he'll be too far gone for it to do any good."

Jack is mixed. Why did Jesse deserve to know that Gabe loved him? What if Jesse began to love him back? But if Jesse didn't know, Jack might as well be killing Gabe himself by not telling him. If there was a chance that Gabe could be convinced to do the surgery, it would only be Jesse who could convince him now. 

Jack gives a short nod. "I'll tell him. I want you to tell Winston to remove Gabe from the mission roster until further notice." 

Angela agrees, and Jack leaves the med bay. He takes a moment to stand in the silent hallway, thinking everything over. Jesse could be the reason Gabe could die. He clenches his teeth together at the thought, and as he walks down the hall, he stifles a cough in the crook of his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since the incident at Lena's birthday. Jack still hadn't talked to Jesse; it had a finality to it that the commander didn't like. He didn't want to think about Jesse and Gabe possibly getting together. The thought just rubbed him the wrong way. He knew he had to talk to him eventually, he just wanted to wait until Gabe was at least feeling a little better. 

For Gabe, it was a good day. Little did he know, it would probably be his last good day. From here on out, things would only get worse, and his condition was only going to worsen. He's finally able to leave the med bay and he makes his way towards his bedroom, wanting to sleep in his own bed rather than the uncomfortable rock that was the cots in the med bay. 

He finds himself surprised to see Jack walking towards him; it was pretty early in the morning still, and Jack was usually asleep at this time. "Morning, Jack, how're you-"

Jack grabs Gabe by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall and glaring at him with a deep anger, his teeth gritting together. "Don't act so damn innocent, why the fuck didn't you tell me??"

Gabe struggles only for a moment against Jack's grasp, but at his question his eyes dart to the side. "I didn't want you to worry…."

"Didn't want me to worry? What do you think was going to happen when you neglected your condition? Refusing surgery? I knew you were stubborn but not a complete fucking idiot!" 

Gabe looks back to Jack, meeting his angry blue eyes. There's a tired look to Gabe, his lips parting for a moment and shutting again as he thinks about what to say. Why was he being so stubborn about the whole procedure? The pain would stop, and Gabe could continue on with his life.

"I…. I'm scared, Jack. I'm scared that this is the only time I'll feel this way towards someone, and….I can't go back to being miserable and alone…."

It feels like a dagger in his heart. Had their friendship deteriorated so much that Gabe felt so alone? Did he not even consider Jack as company? He loosens his grip on Gabe and shakes his head, his voice soft. "Gabe….Gabe, if you don't do the procedure, you'll…. you'll end up dying."

Gabe doesn't answer right away, his jaw set tight. "... I'd rather die in love than live on without feeling any love."

The world was cruel. Gabe would rather die than lose his feelings for Jesse. Jack didn't really understand it, but he rarely understood Gabe's intentions. He's pulled by his thoughts when he hears Gabe speak again. 

"Why do you care so much anyways? I'm nothing but a pain to you. You're just worried about all the paperwork and having to find a new Blackwatch commander."

Jack stares up at Gabe with hurt in his eyes. Is that what Gabe thought he was like? That Jack cared more about work than his closest friend? "Gabe, that's….that's not…."

Gabe takes in a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, just….if things go bad, I want you to make Jesse the new commander. That's my only wish."

Jack doesn't even think before he blurts out his words. "Is it because he's the one?"

Gabe visibly freezes, his eyes going wide as he stares down at Jack in shock. How had he found out? His eyes flick downwards as he bites at his cheek. And why did Jack seem so accusatory about it? "Jack, I…" He lets out a shaky breath, leaning his head back against the wall. "Jack, I don't know what to do…."

Jack scoffs and gives a shake of his head. "You're delusional. You need to get the surgery, Reyes….I can't have you dying on me."

Something snaps in Gabe, and he gives Jack a rough shove by his shoulders. "Oh, that's it, isn't it?! You just don't want me dead? Bullshit." As Jack stumbles back, he jabs a finger against Jack's chest with a glare. "I know what you want….You want Jesse, don't you...You want him to yourself."

Jack stammers, confusion filling him. Why the hell was Gabe saying this? He's never shown any interest in Jesse; he had just started to see him as a fellow agent rather than a criminal, and he had been with Overwatch for a few years now. "Gabe, what the hell are you saying? I don't see Jesse like that at all."

"You want him, you just need me out of the way, Boy Scout." He lets out a sharp laugh, his eyes holding a menace in them. Jack had never seen Gabe look so angry before. There was a wild madness behind those dark eyes, and it scared Jack. 

"No, no, Gabe, I don't want him….I just don't want to lose you-"

Gabe no longer listens to Jack's words. The disease coursing through him makes him act on instinct, so he doesn't even have a moment to stop himself from punching Jack hard. The commander grunts with a punch, stumbling back and crashing into the wall behind him. He holds a hand to his face; he could feel blood dripping from his nose, and he takes a moment to recover from the hit before looking back up to Gabe. The Blackwatch commander stands with his fists clenched, looking like he might hit Jack again, when a voice calls out, making them both tense.

"Jefe, don't hurt him!!"

Jesse rushes over to Jack's side, wrapping an arm around him and making sure he is okay. Jack shrugs him off with a huff, wiping his blood from his face as his eyes go back to Gabe, who seems to relax a bit with Jesse's presence. 

"What the hell is the matter with you two?!"

The two commanders stare down at each other, neither answering right away. Jack speaks up first, his voice a bit hoarse. 

"Get the surgery, Gabe. Before Jesse kills you."

He doesn't even give Jesse a glance as he walks away, licking some stray blood from his lips. Gabe watches him leave, as Jesse stands in confused silence. It takes him only a moment to register what Jack had said, and then it clicks, his heart dropping in his chest as he looks over to his commander.

".... It's me, sir?"

Gabe visibly tenses at Jesse's question, and he hesitates before facing him, sighing softly and giving him a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse didn't know how to react. He had just stared at Gabe in silence as he finally found out that he was the reason Gabe was slowly dying. How does he react to that? How does he react to finding out that his commander was in love with him, and was going to die because Jesse didn't love him back? Gabe meant so much to him, so the thought of him dying made Jesse's heart heavy with guilt. He couldn't love Gabe; it wasn't anything against him, he just didn't see him like that, and he never saw that changing. 

All Jesse could think to do was excuse himself from Gabe. It was a lot to take in. Jesse sits on the edge of his bed now, still thinking everything over. He knew that Gabe was refusing surgery. Why? Did he have some hope that Jesse would return his feelings? The thought of Gabe waiting hopefully for a time that would never come hurt even more. He digs his nails into his jeans, letting out a shaky breath. If anyone could convince Gabe to get the procedure, it had to be him.

It had been about a week since their encounter, since Jesse found out. He knew that Angela mentioned that Gabe's time to get the procedure was drawing to a close, so he hoped he would be able to convince him in time. He just couldn't face Gabe after what Jack said. 'Get the surgery. Before Jesse kills you.' Those words stung. Jesse already had a lot of deaths on his conscience; he couldn't let Gabe be one of them. 

Pulling his hat over his messy hair, he takes a breath, preparing himself before he leaves his room and makes his way towards Gabe's room. Gabe had been removed from the mission roster around the time he had spent a few days with Angela in the med bay, so he took to staying in his room. No one really saw much of the Blackwatch commander. Without his guidance, there weren't any new missions for the Blackwatch team to do, so Jesse and Genji had pretty much been sitting ducks as well.

Jesse finds his way to Gabe's room and takes a breath before knocking on the door loudly. It's a moment before the door clicks open and Gabe answers, and Jesse finds himself fixated on the commander.

The dark hair around Gabe's temples had silvered, giving his hair a salt and pepper look. Even his goatee had specks of silver. His skin looked sickly and muted, and his eyes….his eyes had a bit of a cloudy look to them. 

"Jesus Christ, Gabe….your eyes…"

Gabe's eyes shift to Jesse, but they seem unfocused. His voice is raspy, his throat raw from coughing. It was no longer just sharpened petals coming up; thorny vines had begun to come up as well, ripping open Gabe from the inside of his throat and mouth. "Jesse….I didn't think you'd come." A smile comes to his lips, which only cuts through Jesse.

Even if Gabe got the procedure done, he would still look like this. The damage was done. 

"Gabe, can ya see me….?"

Gabe gives a small nod of his head, clearing his throat as he pushes his hair back with a trembling hand. "Yeah, yeah, I just….it's a little blurry, that's all….but I can still see you."

Jesse gnaws at his lip. If Angela couldn't fix Gabe's eyes after the procedure, Gabe couldn't be an agent any more….And the hit to his pride would be worse than death, Jesse knew how Reyes was. He would have rather died a horrible, painful death than feel useless.

"Gabe, I came to talk to ya….Can I come in?"

Gabe gives another nod and steps aside, letting Jesse in. Jesse steps into the commander's room; he had been in here a couple times when Gabe, him, and Genji had a movie night or if Gabe forgot something before they had training. Gabe was usually pretty tidy with his space, but it was a mess now. Clothes and blankets were scattered along the floor, and Jesse notices a few of his own clothes scattered here and there. He catches sight of his shirt on Gabe's pillow, and a bit of unease runs through him. He knew that it wasn't Gabe's fault, that the disease in him was making him act irrationally, but it still was a bit unsettling to see his things around the commander's room, without his permission or even a knowledge of the things being stolen. 

His gaze shifts to a couple of pill bottles on the dresser beside them, and his curiosity gets the better of him. He picks one up and reads over the label; his time in the gang and dealing with drugs gave him a basic knowledge on prescription meds. He recognized the name on the bottle. They were antipsychotics. Angela had prescribed them. These weren't a joke, they were strong. He knew doctors only prescribed this specific med in the most dire of situations. He sets it back down, then turns to face Gabe. He hated seeing his strong and proud commander reduced to this obsessive, crumbling man.

"Gabe...You gotta listen to me. Everyone is worried about ya….you need to get the procedure. I know ya don't wanna, but...Fuck, this is suicide, Gabe."

Gabe crosses his arms over his chest. Jesse can see the dried blood on the commander's clothes. "I can't, Jesse…."

Jesse sighs; he couldn't look at Gabe anymore. The guilt was already too much. "Jefe, please….Look, we could….we could go out to see a movie once you get it done and recover." He forces himself to look at Gabe with a forced smile. "You'd like that, right?"

Gabe gives another chilling smile. Jesse always liked Gabe's smile, especially since it wasn't a common sight, but just knowing how unstable and how sick he was now, Jesse knew it wasn't a true smile. "You'd see a movie with me, Jesse?" He drops his arms to his sides, taking a small step towards Jesse.

Jesse keeps up his smile, giving a nod and backing up a little, scooting until he's against one of the walls. "Yeah, Gabe, of course. You just gotta get that surgery for me first, okay? And then we can see one of 'em horror movies ya like."

Gabe closes the distance between them, and Jesse's heart drops as he finds himself trapped. Gabe gazes down at him, caressing Jesse's cheek with a cold hand. "It'd….be like a date…." His voice sends a chill through Jesse, and before Jesse can react, Gabe is pushing his lips against the cowboy's neck.

Jesse tenses at the feeling, not knowing what to do. He feels Gabe grab his hips, holding him in place. Even for being sick, his grip was surprisingly strong, and Jesse's hips were pinned against the wall. "G-Gabe, c'mon….Get off…"

Gabe kisses at Jesse's neck, then along his jaw, giving his hips a squeeze as he pushes his larger body to Jesse's. Panic starts to set in the cowboy's chest, and he wiggles a bit to try and free himself.

"Gabe, seriously, get off….I don't want this…."

Gabe isn't listening, and Jesse feels the air leave his lungs as he feels the commander's knee push between his legs. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to inch away from the thick leg between his, but with his hips pinned, he can't move much. He quickly thinks for a moment about escape, then sharply brings his elbow against the side of Gabe's head. Gabe releases him and stumbles, his vision spinning from the hard blow to his head. Jesse gasps as he leans against the wall, his heart racing in his chest. If he hadn't thought quickly, who knows what could have happened to Jesse. He looks to Gabe with bewilderment in his eyes; he never thought he would truly be scared of Gabe. 

With a quivering breath, Jesse starts making his way towards the door. "I-I'm sorry….I…. I'm sorry…" He didn't know why he was apologizing, but he gets to the door, not putting his back to Gabe for a moment as he struggles to get the door open.

Gabe holds a hand to his head, wincing. When the room stops spinning, he looks up to Jesse at the door, and his heart drops as he sees the fear in his eyes. Jesse was scared of him. With a moment of clarity, Gabe's heart swells with guilt, and he holds a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had nearly done. 

"Oh my god….Oh god, Jesse, I didn't...Jesse, I would never hurt you…" A sob catches in Gabe's throat. Seeing Jesse look so scared because of what Gabe had done, it made his heart shatter. He hadn't even been thinking clearly, his disease making him act solely on desire. Tears roll down his cheeks as he watches Jesse struggle with the door. "Jesse, baby, I'm so sorry…."

Jesse gives a small trembling shake of his head before he finally gets the door open and slides out, shutting the door behind him. Once in the safety of the hall, Jesse doubles over and catches his breath, the corners of his eyes burning with tears. Gabe wasn't Gabe anymore. He knew that the true Gabe would never try anything like that, Jesse knew it was the disease that was destroying his mind. But it still didn't change what Gabe had done. Jesse didn't feel safe anymore around him, and he only hopes that Gabe will take his advice now and get the procedure done. 

After catching his breath, Jesse shoots one last glance towards Gabe's door before hurrying off to tell Angela what had happened.

A deep feeling of dread settles in the pit of Jesse's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse had been staying in Genji's room after what had happened in Gabe's room. He no longer felt safe on his own. Obviously Gabe could get into his room whenever he wanted to get all of his clothing, and the thought of Gabe entering his room now scared Jesse. By now, everyone knew what was going on, and everyone knew that Jesse was the reason that Gabe was sick. He had been quiet the past few days, and it didn't come as a surprise to him that Angela hadn't seen Gabe in her office. He never got the surgery. After his talk with her, she said that at this point, he was already too far. Even if they did the procedure, there was irreversible damage done to his throat, eyes, and his mind. He wouldn't be the same. So everyone had pretty much begun to accept that Gabe was going to die. After what he had tried to do with Jesse, they knew that the chances of Jesse returning his feelings were near impossible. 

"Jesse...You cannot blame yourself….You can't control someone else's heart."

Jesse looks over to Genji. His temporary roommate had been meditating, so he was a bit surprised when he suddenly spoke. He sits up in bed and rubs at his neck. He hadn't seen Gabe in a week. No one had. Angela advised that no one go visit him, because by now, he was a threat to himself and others. The thought of Gabe dying shunned and alone….These people were supposed to be his family, and they already outcast him. It wasn't fair, Jesse thought. But he knew that it would be dumb for him to go by himself to check on him now. He doesn't answer Genji, only rubs his hands over his face with a heavy sigh.

Genji's door is suddenly thrown open and Lena stands there, fear in her eyes. "Jesse, you need to see this. It's Gabe!" She doesn't even waste a moment before dashing out of sight, gone as quickly as she had appeared. 

Genji and Jesse exchange glances before bolting up and following after her. They run until they arrive in the common room, and see most of the Overwatch agents gathered around, with Gabe at the center. Gabe clutches a knife in his hand; they had locked his guns away as soon as his mental state began to decline, so he must have grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He turns when he hears footsteps, his eyes looking to Jesse, and Jesse skids to a stop.

From Gabe's skin, flowers bloom from bleeding open wounds. He is covered in blood and yellow flowers, and a single thorny vine has erupted from Gabe's throat, wrapping around his neck. He looked absolutely horrifying. Jesse feels a bit of bile rise into the back of his throat, but he swallows it back down. Gabe looked like a monster. His eyes were red with blood, and he looked like he was hardly even keeping steady on his feet. He turns on his heel and with a small wobble, he starts approaching Jesse, as if his body was drawn on instinct. This wasn't even Gabe anymore. Gabe had already died. 

Genji steps in front of Jesse, drawing his sword and speaking with a steady voice. "Commander, stop….Don't take another step."

Gabe doesn't even seem to register that Genji is talking to him, not even slowing down as the cyborg draws his sword. Genji keeps his stance steady, his eyes narrowing.

"Gabe, stop!" Jack rushes up to Gabe, grabbing onto his arm in an attempt to restrain him. But the disease had made his body stronger somehow, and Gabe easily pulled from Jack's grasp and in one fluid movement, he stopped Jack.

A hush fell over the room, not a single sound filling the common room, until the first few drops hit the floor, followed by a gush of blood. Jack's eyes lower down to the knife buried in his gut and his blood spilling on the floor before they make their way back up to Gabe. He places a hand on his friend's shoulder, coughing up a bit of blood.

"G-Gabe-" Jack barely manages to choke out before Gabe pushes the knife in to the hilt, giving it a twist. The air is wrenched from Jack and he lets out a cry of pain, his legs trembling and nearly giving out underneath him. Jack lays his head on Gabe's chest, weakly grabbing onto his shirt as a raspy breath leaves him. Gabe's expression is unchanging as he pulls the knife out for a moment before plunging it back into him, earning a weak groan from his friend. 

Jack can only hear the pound of blood in his ears as his heart desperately tries to pump blood through his body, but more blood is leaving than his heart can keep up with. Angela and Jesse scream his name, but they just sound like muffled whispers. The knife feels like fire in his stomach, and hot tears burn down his cheeks as he clings onto Gabe. 

Jack knew he would die soon, but he never thought it would be like this. He knew it would end with Gabe, though, one way or another.

Gabe pulls the knife from Jack, allowing Jack to drop down to his hands and knees. The edges of his vision were beginning to grow dark; was this what dying felt like? 

He lets out another blood-filled cough, and something else falls out of his mouth. It was the same color of Jack's blood, so it blended in well, but Jack saw it before his vision went black.

A single red rose petal. Gabe's favorite flower.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was the newest recruit for the Enhancement Program. They were pulling soldiers from all over the country; even little Indiana farm boys like Jack. Morrison was determined to stand out amongst his peers; he wanted to help his country in any way he can, even if it meant participating in some unorthodox soldier testing. He wasn't sure how legal these experiments were when he initially heard about them, but it was the government, and they seemed pretty sure of their outcome. Jack would be strong, faster, bigger. It would give him a much needed edge. 

Jack walks into his room, not really looking forward to having a roommate, but he would try to get along with whoever it was. He would rather not be on the bad side of the person who he would be living with for the next year or two. However long it took. 

Looking into the room, it was a bit messy if Jack was being honest. There were dirty clothes along the floor, and the bottom bunk of the bunk bed had its blankets in a state of disarray. That was probably his roommate's bed, so Jack probably had the top bunk. He tosses his duffel bag up onto it, then jumps as he hears a gruff voice behind him.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Jack turns around quickly and faces the doorway, and his breath leaves him the instant his blue eyes land on the source of the voice. The man was tall, and he looked like he was only a little bit younger than Jack. His dark eyes gaze from a tired face, his jaw set tight. The sides of his head were shaved, and the rest was pushed back in a thick mass of dark brown curls. He was gorgeous. 

"O-oh, sorry, I'm….My name's Jack Morrison. I think I'm your roommate….uh, I can't remember what your name was."

The man looks Jack over, and the blonde can't help but blush at the prying eyes that take in every detail. Finally, he responds, his eyes meeting Jack's. "I'm Reyes. Gabriel Reyes. And yeah, you're my roommate."

Jack nods and offers Gabe a smile, trying to ignore the intimidation he feels from Gabe. "Well, Gabe, I really hope we can be friends."

\- - -

Jack ignores the pain shooting into his back as he's pushed against the door, the doorknob making harsh contact with his hip. In an instant, Gabe's lips are against his neck and their hips are pushed together, both of their breaths heavy with want. 

Jack had been with the Enhancement Program for a few months now, and him and Gabe had gotten to be close friends. No one would expect them to have gotten so close seeing as they were polar opposites, but they were drawn together from day one. But something about tonight's training, Gabe had kept giving Jack little suggestive looks, and eventually they just communicated silently through glances that they both wanted the same thing. They had hardly gotten into their room before Gabe's hands were all over Jack, his large body pushed against the other soldier's. 

Gabe rolls his hips against Jack's, and the younger male gasps as he feels Gabe's bulge push against his. He tosses his head back against the door, gasping for breath as he grinds back, his heart racing. Jack hadn't had sex with anyone in so long; even if this was a one time thing, Jack was going to savor this night together for a long time. The experiments that they went through were practically torture; they were hard on both the mind and the body, so having a stress relief here and there was almost a requirement. Jack quickly learned from Gabe that the soldiers fucked like rabbits on the base, but they all kept it on the down low. 

Jack trails his fingers up into Gabe's hair, tangling his fingers in his thick locks as Gabe pushes a muscular thigh between Jack's legs. Jack's mouth falls open as he grinds himself against the thick leg, the pleasure from the friction making his head swim. Even though Gabe and Jack were about the same build, Jack felt like he was nothing in Gabe's arms. He practically rides on Gabe's leg, and the latter lets out a low chuckle, nuzzling his face into Jack's neck.

"You gonna get off just on this?"

Jack lets out a huff, managing to open his eyes and glare at Gabe, his breath trembling. "No….don't tease me."

Gabe grins, looking up at Jack. "Why not, cariño?~ Don't like it?"

Jack narrows his eyes, and turns them over, pushing Gabe against the wall and holding him in place by his hair. Gabe lets out a sharp gasp, his eyelids fluttering for a moment and his face growing flushed. Jack laughs, raising a brow at him. "Oh?"

Gabe shoots Jack a glare, then looks off to the side with a bite of the inside of his cheek. 

Jack kisses along his stubbled jaw up to his ear, murmuring softly. "Has no one ever taken care of you before? No one ever just takes control?"

Gabe glances at Jack before looking away once again, not saying a word. His silence answers Jack's question, and Jack releases his hair and pulls him towards their couch, pushing Gabe down onto it and climbing on top of him. It's not long before both of their clothes are off, and Jack feels his way over Gabe's body, feeling each little muscle twitch under his skin as response to the touch. Jack shifts down lower, placing Gabe's legs up on his shoulders, and Gabe doesn't even have a moment to protest before he feels Jack's tongue run over his entrance. Gabe gasps, his body tensing at the new feeling as he grasps onto the arm of the couch behind his head. Jack gazes up at Gabe, pleased with his reaction, then locks over his hole once again, feeling a shudder of pleasure run through Gabe. 

"Oh, fucking christ, Jack…" Gabe coos out as he leans his head back, his eyes clenching shut. 

Jack pushes his tongue into Gabe, his fingers digging into his thighs as he works his tongue against Gabe's walls, and the sounds that leave Gabe are utterly delightful. The other soldier was practically melting against the couch, his hips giving small desperate thrusts upwards as the tip of his cock leaks with precum. Seeing Gabe, the big tough soldier that intimidated all of the other recruits, fall apart under Jack was intoxicating. He moves his tongue at a quick pace, and a string of broken Spanish and low moans leave Gabe. He wasn't even trying to stay quiet anymore, his back arching from the cushions to try and get more of Jack's tongue. 

After a few more quick lashes of his tongue, Jack pulls back, licking the drool from his lips as Gabe lets out a disappointed whine. Jack moves up higher on Gabe, moving his legs from Jack's shoulders to his hips. He teases the head of his length against Gabe's wet hole before pushing into him. Gabe was definitely not much of a bottom; he's tight around Jack, and Jack gasps at the feeling of Gabe around him as he completely sheaths himself inside of Gabe. Gabe's low moans drive Jack crazy, and he gives him a moment to adjust before he starts thrusting into him, not being able to hold back long before he fucks into Gabe with a fast pace. Gabe cries out and clenches his eyes shut, grabbing onto Jack's shoulders as his whole body rocks with each thrust. Jack felt absolutely amazing, and Gabe's legs squeezed his waist as he rolled his hips back to meet his thrusts. 

It doesn't take long before a heat begins to grow in Gabe's stomach, his legs trembling as he practically sings out Jack's name, his body growing tense as he nears his climax. All it takes is one more thrust into that sweet spot inside of Gabe, and he's coming undone onto his abs, a loud moan of Jack's name leaving him. Jack hangs his head, pulling onto Gabe's hips as he thrusts a few more times before releasing inside of him. He catches his breath for a moment before slowly pulling out, his release leaking out of Gabe and onto the couch. They would definitely have to clean their mess later on, but now, Jack lays carefully on top of Gabe, laying his head on his chest. He could get used to this. 

That was when the petals first began to fall. 

\- - -

Jack had been able to control his feelings over the years. Mixed with his enhanced body, Gabe's lack of romantic interest made it easy for Jack to contain the disease inside of him. Only Angela knew, and she Gabe him meds to help keep the spread down. Jack even found another partner, and he thought that it would solve his problem. But his heart always wanted Gabe, no one else. Vincent was an amazing guy, but he was nothing compared to Reyes in Jack's eyes. And Jack refused the surgery; he promised Angela that if it ever got bad enough, he would, because Overwatch needed their leader. He would swallow his pride and have the disease removed. But he doesn't even have that chance anymore. 

Jack feels his fingers grow numb as he bleeds out on the floor of the common room at Gabe's feet. He reaches out slowly, grabbing the red petal in his blood; he could tell that the world was falling apart around him, everyone panicked and in shock. But it was quiet and... peaceful for Jack. Even the pain had faded from his gut. The heat that was once there was growing cold, and soon his entire body was cold. He thinks he feels hands on him; Angela? Most likely. He feels moisture drop onto his face. She's crying….crying over him. Jack can't even muster the energy to look up at her, his eyes fixed on Gabe's feet as the Blackwatch commander retreats down the hall, disappearing from sight. 

He should have just thrown Jesse in jail that day. 

It takes too much to hold his hand up anymore, and he lets it fall into the pool of blood that only grows underneath him. His eyes flutter for a moment, before they flutter shut, and don't open back up.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse watches everything unfold in horror, frozen in place as Gabe stabs Jack and the Strike Commander falls to the ground. Everything happens so fast, and everyone else seems just as frozen as Jesse is. The first one to move is Angela, who dashes to Jack's side and pulls his head into her lap. As she sobs over her fallen friend, Jesse watches as Gabe retreats down the hall, and everyone seems to go into motion at once. Jesse can see Reinhardt and Tracer, along with some others - He thinks he sees Vincent's face among the crowd as well - start to head after Gabe. 

Jesse is still frozen in place when he realizes Angela is screaming at him to run. 'You need to get to him first!' He hears her say. 'They will tear him apart!' Would they really turn on Gabe so quickly? Jesse shoots a glance down at the commander in Angela's arms, his face slack and his chest no longer rising and falling. His eyes flick up to where Gabe had ran, and he clenches his pistol in hand. He was glad he thought to grab it when Lena called them out, and he takes a breath before dashing the opposite direction of the crowd, knowing where Gabe would go. 

When Jesse first gets to the spot, a small little spot outside of the base that he and Gabe would sneak off to to smoke that was out of sight of the cameras, he thinks that maybe he was wrong in assuming that Gabe would come here. But a raspy cough from the ground draws Jesse's attention, and he peeks around the corner. Gabe is sitting against the wall with his knees pulled into his chest. He looked almost like a scared child, afraid of punishment from his parents. 

Jesse approaches slowly, speaking softly, keeping his gun tucked out of sight. "Gabe….it's Jesse…."

Gabe picks his head up, gazing at Jesse with empty eyes. There wasn't even a trace of those gorgeous chocolate eyes anymore. They were milky clouds that didn't hold an ounce of recognition for the cowboy. "Jes…..se….." His voice is an eerie whisper, hoarse and sounding like the wind through the trees. It was like Gabe was imitating the sound of what Jesse said rather than actually speaking his name.

Jesse steps closer, keeping his hands up. His voice has a slight break to it as it trembles, and he can feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Gabe, you did somethin' bad….You….you killed Jack…."

Gabe frowns, looking off to the side. His movements are almost in slow motion, and Jesse is scared that Gabe will turn to dust if he moves too fast. "Jack….."

Jesse drops onto his knees in front of Gabe, letting out a sob. He's taken back to when he was a kid, the pain he felt when his mama died. But this was somehow worse. Jesse cared so much about Gabe, and he hangs his head with a loud hiccuping sob, clenching his hands into fists. "They're gonna hurt ya, Gabe….they're gonna hurt ya bad…."

Gabe looks to Jesse, and Jesse meets his eyes. He could tell that Gabe was too far gone to even register his words anymore, and he pulls Gabe close, pushing their heads together. 

"I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry that I let this happen to ya…." He clenches his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking with tears. "You shoulda got the damn surgery!! I ain't worth dyin' over!!" 

Jesse looks over Gabe's face, desperately searching for any sign of recognition, any sign that Gabe was still there, but finds none. His heart drops as he hears rapid footfalls nearby, accompanied by shouting. Jesse takes in a series of shaky breaths; he couldn't get enough air into his lungs as he looks to Gabe. He places a gentle kiss on his forehead, then hugs his commander's face to his neck. He pushes the barrel of his revolver to Gabe's stomach, and holds his breath.

The first gunshot cracks through the night like a thunderclap. It is soon followed by more, five more, and then soft clicks as Jesse empties his bullets into Gabe. Gabe doesn't even cry out, doesn't even flinch. His body jolts lightly from the impact of each bullet, but other than that, he's still, until he slumps against Jesse. The cowboy clings onto Gabe's body, tangling his fingers in his silvered hair, ignoring the thorns and petals that cut at his flesh as he screams Gabe's name into the night air.

The others slow to a stop as they see that the job is done, and they allow Jesse over an hour of clinging to Gabe's body, until the cowboy's sobs turn into shaky gasps of air. Genji is the one who finally gets him to let go of Gabe so they can bring his body inside, and he has to restrain Jesse from grabbing at Gabe again. 

Jesse still cries as he's taken back to Genji's room, not even answering a single word of Genji's as Jesse feels like his whole world has crashed down around him.


End file.
